<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>body image by Magali_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100199">body image</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magali_Dragon/pseuds/Magali_Dragon'>Magali_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIGHTS, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, crack fic maybe, dany is a production assistant, jon is a butt double, shameless ogling of Jon's behind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magali_Dragon/pseuds/Magali_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys Targaryen is a PA who hates her job and is just trying to get by in Westerosi Hollywood, until one fateful day when Jon Snow appears to film some body double scenes, and she's struck immediately with...lust?  Need?  Curiosity?  Whatever it is, she's fascinated and wants to figure out the mysterious Jon-- who certainly isn't what he appears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>body image</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernLights37/gifts">NorthernLights37</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIGHTS!  This fic is a week old, whoopsie.  You know why I've been dragging on it, ha.  And of course I can't just do a porny fluff thing, I have to give them FEELINGS AND FEELS.  Muwahaha, I'm clearly boring.</p><p>Many thank you to @youwerenevermine on Tumblr for the moodboard!  It is PERFECT!  </p><p>Also if you don't like this, don't fucking read it.  Byeeeee.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You know these are for the stars,” Missandei chastised through a wide smile, coming up behind Dany, tapping her fingers teasingly on her best friend’s shoulder. She set down a tray of sliced vegetables, which had to routinely be replaced, whereas the doughnuts and sweets usually lasted for most of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Unless Dany happened to be the PA on duty that day. She shrugged, picking up another doughnut. They were delicious and if the stars weren’t going to eat them, might as well her. It also supplemented her shitty income from Fury Productions, since her last paycheck went to her rent. She figured they owed her in free craft services. “Yeah well,” she mumbled through chocolate iced crumbs. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, shrugging. “They owe me.”</p><p> </p><p>Missandei gritted her teeth. “Yeah, sorry about that. Heard that Loras called off today.”</p><p> </p><p>She scowled, knowing Loras didn’t have to worry about paychecks like her. He was only doing the PA thing because his grandmother refused to hand over the reins of <em>her</em> production company to him unless he did time as a lowly PA, learning the ropes from the bottom up. Loras lived off his trust fund. Dany denounced hers. “Knowing Loras he’s probably in Lys with some rich businessman,” she complained. Meanwhile, she was picking up his shifts. She tugged her sweater tighter around her, wondering why it was so bloody cold on set that morning. She picked up another doughnut, making a face at Missandei. “Better get back to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the scene today?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Um…” Dany rummaged in her waistband, the heavy utility belt she wore weighed down with her headset, microphone pack, cell phone, and various other necessities for someone who could be asked to run down a cup of coffee or discover where the ten-thousand dragon piece of camera equipment had ended up. She removed the call sheet, scanning through it. She made a face. “Looks like a bedroom scene today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we get to see Jaime Lannister without a shirt, there’s that,” Missandei said, trying to make her feel better.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes; that wasn’t saying much. Jaime Lannister didn’t do much for her and it meant that Cersei, his twin sister, would be on set to keep his co-star, Ellaria Sand, from making eyes at him. She didn’t need to worry about that; while Ellaria happily went after any man or woman, attached or otherwise, Lannisters were off-limits for her. She considered them foul and potentially incestuous, which was the only line Ellaria drew in the sand.</p><p> </p><p>The call sheet was odd though, as Jaime wasn't on set, which meant... She frowned at it. “Oh fuck,” she cursed, realizing what it was. She rolled her eyes. At least it meant their director wouldn’t be on scene. This was beneath the likes of Tyrion Lannister’s talents. “It’s a body double bedroom scene.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only one.” Dany reached behind her, where the script was wedged in her back. She took it out and flipped to the scenes, scanning quickly, and nodding, confirming her suspicions and matching them to the call-sheet. “Yup, looks like they’re getting all the butt scenes they need.” The only reason Jaime Lannister didn’t do his own nude scenes was because of Cersei, the rumors said. His twin didn’t like the idea of others staring at his naked arse. So that meant some poor sap got hired to just troll around the set with a pink sock over his dick while they zoomed cameras in on his arse to get all the shots they needed.</p><p> </p><p>Missandei wrinkled her nose. “Ew. How many are there?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is not an award-winning picture Missandei.” Which meant there were several, but at least they were all within the same couple of sets, which were already set up and ready for that morning. She sighed, shrugging and shoving the script back into her belt. “Alright, guess I better go see this arse-by-the-hour.” She laughed. “I hope it’s a good one, if I’m going to be staring at it all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like to think it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Missandei’s face fell, Dany’s eyes widening in horror. She had no idea to whom the voice belonged; someone standing behind her. Obviously, the owner of the ‘arse-by-the-hour’ as she’d crudely referred to him. She had <em>nothing</em> against body doubles. They were usually very attractive people; they were similar to her in that they were just taking the check while trying to move on to bigger and better things. She worked better with the 'average' people anyway.</p><p> </p><p>She gulped, while Missandei's eyebrows arched clear to her hairline, a tiny smile flirting on her lips. She mouthed: 'Turn around.' Dany planted her heavy boot heel on the ground and rotated, very slowly, to see the face that belonged to the arse.</p><p> </p><p>Why he was not a movie star already was beyond her.</p><p> </p><p>The arse-by-the-hour belonged to a man who had a beautiful face, but she couldn't assess the back end just yet. It was thin, pale, dark beard trimmed on a sharp jaw, and bright gray eyes twinkling, at least amused by her comment rather than offended. He had dark curly hair, pulled half-back from his face in a knot, the other strands left to dust at the collar of his black pea coat.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever arse he had, he still wore jeans and boots, a messenger bag slung crosswise over his chest. Dany gulped again, stupidly shoving her hand out. "Daenerys Targaryen, you can call me Dany. I'm one of the PAs today."</p><p> </p><p>The handsome man's lips twitched— they were perfectly plump and rather pink. <em>Lucious</em>, she stupidly thought with her writer mind. That's the word she'd use to describe them. "Jon Snow," he said, shaking her hand quickly and firm. She loosely kept her hand in his, still staring up at his face, trying to find the word to describe his eyes. <em>Stormy, smokey, sooty...</em></p><p> </p><p>He glanced those eyes down to their hands, still joined. "Are you going to let go?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh sorry," she mumbled, flushing pink, embarrassed. <em>What the fuck Daenerys, get a grip on yourself, you don't care about these people, REMEMBER!?</em> It was a job to get her through film school, in the door, and away from her stupid brother's shadow. "Um, have you uh, met with the casting team yet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aye, I've worked with them before. Not my first rodeo." He reached into his bag, taking out a travel mug of something hot, the steam escaping when he popped the lid with his thumb. He sipped a second and shrugged. "No one was there at the door when I got here." He arched his brows. "Guess it's because you were here, huh?"</p><p> </p><p>There were <em>tons</em> of PAs wandering around of course, but she was the head one for today. She flushed again and gestured. "This way." Missandei caught her eye and winked obviously, giggling and stepping away to keep adding more things to the table. She swallowed hard and led him out of the craft services trailer and into the rather cold King's Landing morning.</p><p> </p><p>"Who dropped you off at the lot today?" she asked, wondering what idiot just dumped him and wandered off.</p><p> </p><p>"Some prick named Joffrey."</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes. <em>Typical</em>. "Well, that prick is the director's nephew and our lead actor's...something." The exact relationship between Jaime and Joffrey was undetermined. She walked hurriedly down the 'street' between trailers and consulted her paperwork, pointing to the trailer he'd use. "Here you go, we're using an AD today, Tyrion is..."</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Snow smiled again, stepping up onto the metal stoop outside the trailer marked 'Double #1" "I know the drill, like I said, not my first."</p><p> </p><p>"Well yeah, you always know your first."</p><p> </p><p>He studied her a moment, trying not to smile. She gaped, mouth falling open. <em>Did I just say that?</em> Dany swallowed hard, decided that she would go wrap her mouth around an exhaust pipe of a golf cart, and stumbled backwards, waving. "Um, you need makeup...or..."</p><p> </p><p>"Not my face that's going to be on camera," he teased.</p><p> </p><p>She flushed gain, nodding. She had no idea what had gotten into her and why this man in particular turned her into a puddle of mush. Could have been his arrogant little smirk. The teasing glint in his eyes. She waved her hand in the general direction of the sound stage. "Um...yeah." And off she went.</p><p> </p><p>Once out of his sight, the door to the trailer swinging shut, Dany hit her head back against another random trailer, pushing her microphone up and off her head to hang around her neck. She gasped, mouthing 'Oh my gods' over and over. "Get a hold of yourself," she mumbled, scrubbing her face. "What is wrong with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hot mic Dany!" a voice that sounded a lot like her brother—gods the embarrassment there—crackled through the radio.</p><p> </p><p>She squeaked, jamming her finger onto the microphone pack, which had kicked on from her slam backwards onto the trailer. She scrubbed her face again, shook her head quickly, and stalked towards the soundstage. It was just a stupid movie, with a stupid plot, and stupid actors, and this was just a <em>stupid</em> job.</p><p> </p><p>It was just a <em>stupid</em> nudie day.</p><p> </p><p>And whoever Jon Snow was, it didn't matter. His face didn't matter. His arse was the only thing they'd be filming and who cared about that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Certainly not me.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dany did not consider herself religious.</p><p> </p><p>She grew up in a free-thinking, open household, more concerned with power and wealth than anything else. Her brother—per press releases—was a follower of the Faith of the Seven, but it was more like her family was actually just atheists.</p><p> </p><p>But when she saw Jon Snow's arse, she praised the gods.</p><p> </p><p>The Seven, the Lord of Light, the Old Gods, the House of Black and White, she had no idea, just <em>gods</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The soundstage was pretty empty, since it was just filler scenes, one of the second ADs or some sort slumped behind the computer monitor, making sure everything was lighted and in frame, pairing it with the monitor beside, of the already filmed scenes of Jaime Lannister, fully clothed. They'd superimpose everything later in post-production.</p><p> </p><p>It was so clinical, people always thought sex scenes were actually "hot" on screen, but she'd seen enough to know that nothing could be further from the truth. So many people, cameras...ugh. She glanced at their modesty coordinator, who per union rules needed to be on set for any nude or sex scenes. Satin Flowers was not even paying attention. If she wasn’t mistaken, he might have been sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>She'd been listening to an order in her headset from Renly and didn't look up when Jon came onto the soundstage, wearing loose gray sweats cut off at his knees and sheepskin lined boots, a hoodie on in lieu of a robe. He had his hands in the front kangaroo pouch, wandering over to her. "Where do you want me?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, the bed, uh...the couch," she stammered, pointing to the set.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, saying nothing and went onto the set, made to look like an 18th century castle bedroom, a green screen behind it for filler later. He dropped onto the couch, crossed his ankles in front of him, and tugged a phone from the pocket, fiddling on it until it was time to start.</p><p> </p><p>"Where's our naked guy?"</p><p> </p><p>Dany glanced up at Renly, who was late as usual. Of course he was the AD today. She nodded to Jon. "Waiting for your orders."</p><p> </p><p>"Perfect."</p><p> </p><p>She took a seat next to the cameraman, Sandor, who was one of her favorites because he refused to speak most of the time unless it was in grunts of acknowledgment or telling people to fuck off. She didn't pay attention, her laptop in front of her and working on emails regarding other matters, plus occasionally catching snippets of conversation in her headset between the makeup team and the costume department—it seemed Irri and Jhiqui had dates with some of the men in transportation, Qhono and Rakharo.</p><p> </p><p>Dany also heard someone frantically demanding for anyone to help find Khal Drogo's pet boa constrictor, which had gotten out of his trailer. She was so glad she wasn't on that unit today. Not just because she'd dated Drogo, but because he was an arrogant cheating bag of dicks and she fucking hated that snake. If she found it, she'd just kill it.</p><p> </p><p>She heard Renly speaking, not paying attention, until Renly called her name, told her to go get Jon's things from him, it was time for the actual nude shots. She set her laptop aside and got up, lifting her head in time to see him shuck off the gray sweats.</p><p> </p><p>Dany was not religious.</p><p> </p><p>But by GODS his arse.</p><p> </p><p>The flesh toned 'modesty sock' covered the frontal goods, but it was the backside that had her attention. She stopped in her tracks, ignoring the outstretched hand from Jon, which held the clothes and his boots. She gaped, stupidly. <em>Unprofessionally.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jon smiled, his eyebrows flickering in a brief furrow. "Dany? That's why they call you right?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dany?" she echoed.</p><p> </p><p>"Your name?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded and grabbed the items. "Uh, yes, that's...that's my name."</p><p> </p><p>"Short for Daenerys? That's pretty. Is it Valyrian?"</p><p> </p><p><em>Why is he flirting with me? Is he flirting with me? What is happening?</em> Dany took the clothing items and backed away. "Should be starting soon," she mumbled and hurried off to fold them and set them on the chair beside her. Except...she threw them in a jumbled pile because she was FOLDING THEM. She was NOT his mother.</p><p> </p><p>And <em>yes</em> her name was Valyrian! She should have answered that first! She rolled her eyes and sighed, trying to avert her eyes. Sandor glanced down at her and grunted. "You a fucking prude or some shit?"</p><p> </p><p>"No!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's just an arse. Big fucking deal."</p><p> </p><p>It was though, because it was the best one, she had ever seen, ever. In all the scenes she'd filmed and borne witness to, nothing looked like Jon Snow's perfect arse. It was beautiful. Crafted by the gods she was not sure she believed in. And there was no bloody way anyone would believe it belonged to Jaime Lannister when they saw the movie. Or at least, she didn't think they could believe it.</p><p> </p><p>Jon Snow was all muscle, but not jacked, like Drogo. He was slim, toned, and clearly took care of himself. His abdomen bisected into a perfect six or maybe even an eight pack, the muscles rippling off from his ribs with his movements. His waist was trim, tapering in the perfect v that men died to get, a thin line of dark hair under his navel tracking to the flesh sock over what she had to think was an equally nice cock. Except this wasn’t full frontal. He turned, stretching up like he was called for in the script and when he did, his muscles bunched at his shoulders and she stared dumbstruck at the arse.</p><p> </p><p>It was plump, hard, and smooth. She thought you could bounce a quarter off it. His back muscles dipped into two indentations at the base of his spine before rounding out into the twin globes that were the current focus of the camera lens. She wanted to touch them, see if they were as smooth as they appeared. He turned slightly, the movement causing one of the cheeks to tense, muscle splitting off from his strong thigh. She could not focus on the rest.</p><p> </p><p>Dany was not an arse woman. She liked personality but GODS. She was overcome with the urge to bite it. What the fuck is wrong with me!? She was a PROFESSIONAL. NOT a horny preteen sneaking in to watch dirty movies.</p><p> </p><p>Renly called out directions, commands. it was just a lot of walking back and forth, from room to room and then back again. Pretty mundane stuff. Jon hardly acknowledged anything, just did what he was supposed to do, not at all concerned that there were twenty people staring at his backside and one flimsy cotton sock protecting his valuables from their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It was cold, but she didn't see it affecting Jon at all. She glanced at Renly, whose cheeks were red. Even he was affected . <em>Good</em>, she smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"The lighting is off," Renly called suddenly. He nodded. "Daenerys go help them. You wanted to learn about that stuff the other day."</p><p> </p><p>"Now?" she squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>He glared at her. "Yes now."</p><p> </p><p>Sandor chuckled, knowing exactly why she was all flustered. She snatched up one of the light monitors and thought about how nice it would be to kill Renly, stalking up onto the set and holding the monitor up, noting that it seemed fine. She forced a smile at Jon, who was unbothered. "Sorry," she mumbled, kneeling to wave the light monitor right near his left cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Up close, it was as pristine as new fallen snow. She swallowed hard, stepping backwards and straightening, but missed a cord on the floor. Top heavy from all the various things around her waist, she began to fall sideways, but Jon reached out, grabbing her elbows and helped her stand up again. He smiled a little, gazing down at her; he was taller than her, but that wasn’t very difficult.</p><p> </p><p>"You alright?" he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine," she gulped. She lightly touched his arm, noting that his skin was rather cold. She nodded to the chair where his things were. "You need a blanket or something? It's freezing."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, I'm from the North." He chuckled. "Cold doesn't really bother me."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh right yea, the accent."</p><p> </p><p>"Aye."</p><p> </p><p>She held up the light monitor, trying to tease. "Perfect light. Reflects accurately."</p><p> </p><p>He licked his lips, still smiling. The action sent a shock of warmth straight from her belly to an area considerably south. He nodded to Renly, who was arguing with Clegane over the camera positions. "How much longer you think he'll be?"</p><p> </p><p>"You have somewhere else to be?"</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, shaking his head. "No, just curious. I have to be on another set later."</p><p> </p><p>Dany's eyes widened. "Oh? More?"</p><p> </p><p>"You'd be surprised how many actors don't like performing their own nude scenes," Jon said, chuckling. he rolled his eyes. "Even my cousin."</p><p> </p><p>"Your cousin?" she gaped. <em>Was his cousin an actor or something?</em></p><p> </p><p>He was about to reply, when Renly called for the shoot again. "Duty calls," he said, stepping backwards to redo the scene, literally just walking back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>She hopped off the set and went over to Renly. He noted the light and then studied the monitors again. She watched Jon, unabashed, doing what needed to be done. They reset again, this time switching to the bedroom, where he had to get out of the bed and walk to the other side and kneel at the fire.</p><p> </p><p>The fire guys, since they were going to use real flame and had to be in line with safety standards, hurried over to mess with it, and she brought Jon back his clothes. He stepped into the sweats, tugging them up and over his hips. They were still slung rather low. He yawned and stretched, lifting his arms up and each individual muscle tugging taut from his collarbone down to his pelvis.</p><p> </p><p>It was weird, she'd bene around actors and actresses for nude scenes, sex scenes, both famous and stand-ins or body doubles, but this was the first—and only she swore to herself—time she was so caught off guard and she did not understand. She was a professional, she was Daenerys Targaryen, and she was <em>not</em> going to let this beautiful, handsome, chiseled....<em>sigh</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It was not going well.</p><p> </p><p>She crossed her arms over her chest, her heavy parka barely enough to keep her warm in the freezing studio. "Are you sure you aren't cold?" she asked again.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled once more. His dark lashes dusted his fine cheekbones and he shrugged. "Like I said, Northern blood, I guess. I'm used to it. It's always bloody freezing."</p><p> </p><p>"So the guys don't get excited." She snapped her jaw shut, eyes closing. Mortified.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed, to her gratefulness. "Aye, there's some pervy ones out there." He shrugged. "I do this because it's a good check."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah?" She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, shoving her hands into her pockets. She tried not to look at the still impressive front bulge, confined in the flesh sling, even with the cold soundstage. "I wouldn't know." She smirked. "Being a PA barely pays my rent."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe it's enough for me. Barely gets my rent too," he said. He cocked his head. "Do you live in King's Landing then?"</p><p> </p><p>Dany opened her mouth to say she did, in Flea Bottom, when Renly yelled for them to get started. She smiled sheepishly, hand out. "I'll take those."</p><p> </p><p>"I leave them in your care, my lady," he teased, handing the sweats to her.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes darted up, to not look at the sock. It wasn’t even so much a sock. It was beige and held the “goods” in a pouch. Since his arse needed to be shown, she knew that it was likely held with double sided tape. He was also...smooth. She wondered if he waxed or if it was natural.</p><p> </p><p>Good gods. She needed her head examined. She trotted off before she could do more damage, while Satin went over to talk to Jon, doing whatever it was he needed to do as modesty coordinator. She didn't know Satin well, but seemed Jon requested him, according to an email she'd uncovered, trying to dig what she could on him.</p><p> </p><p>She took her seat, not looking and focused on her search. Jon Snow, body double, according to the C.V., he had been in several movies, mostly doubling for... Her eyebrows jumped to her hairline. "Robb Stark?" she murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Robb was a well-known co-star of a fantasy TV show that filmed up on a soundstage in White Harbor. He hadn't been the star to begin with but had made a name for himself as his character grew in popularity and importance to the show. She liked the show, although really didn't care for the writers and creators—they had adapted a famous book series and were doing pretty poorly on it without the author's assistance. She knew the writers from other things—Samwell and Dickon Tarly. They <em>sucked</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jon was his butt double in numerous scenes, including some of the steamier ones. His "co-star" was Val Wildling. Dany knew her, but as a stunt double. Guess she also did body double scenes too. She closed her laptop, looking up in time to see him squatting down to the fireplace as instructed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gods, it just moves so nicely.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes, hoping she wasn't flushed, and sprang to her feet the instant Renly called cut. "Almost done, then we can switch sets," he said, Jon walking over to take the sweats from her. Renly smiled at Jon, in a manner Dany knew was his attempt at "flirting." She wondered what Loras would think of this behavior. "You're doing very well Jon."</p><p> </p><p>"Just walking back and forth, not hard to do."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes well, you know..."</p><p> </p><p>Jon smiled politely. "It isn't really acting Mr. Baratheon."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please! Call me Renly!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Jon," Satin said, gesturing for him. "I have some papers for you from the studio."</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me." Jon looked pointedly at her. She blinked, stupidly. He gestured for her to come with him. He smiled again, polite. "You haven't answered my question yet. about living in King's Landing."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!"</p><p> </p><p>She trotted with him out of the studio and into the chilly late morning. Satin handed him a sheaf of papers, pointing to where he needed to sign, and she went with them, even though she heard Renly in her headset shouting for her to come back because he needed things done. She reached to her microphone pack, slowly turning the volume dial, until she heard it click softly, shutting off completely.</p><p> </p><p>She giggled at this small act of defiance. Jon finished what he needed to do, Satin smiling briefly. "See you later boss."</p><p> </p><p>"Later."</p><p> </p><p>Dany frowned, watching Satin run off to hop into a golf cart that was heading back up to the offices. "What's that about? He's your boss, isn't he?"</p><p> </p><p>Jon shrugged, hands in his hoodie pocket again. "I know Satin from Thrones."</p><p> </p><p>"Thrones?" She giggled, rather high-pitched, realizing her mistake. "Oh yes, Stealing Thrones, the show."</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, chuckling. "Satin was a makeup assistant there for a bit. Got him a job with the studio, so I think I'm still his boss even though now he's kind of mine, I guess?" He shrugged. "It's cold out here now. I'll be right back."</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be at craft services." She closed her eyes, remembering his question, and called out. "Oh um, Flea Bottom!"</p><p> </p><p>A few people looked strangely at her, shouting the way she did. Jon turned, face blank. She flushed. "Flea Bottom. That's where I live."</p><p> </p><p>He quickly smiled. "Me too." Then he turned and headed back to the trailer, running up and into it.</p><p> </p><p>Dany waited a second and smacked her hands to her face. She grabbed her cell phone and sent a fast text to Missandei: <em>MUST SPEAK TO YOU OMGODS WHY AM I SO DUMB</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Missandei replied immediately. <em>Girl you were a hot mess with that cute Northern boy. I have never seen you like that at all. Come tell me about it. Got you a coffee and scone ready.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Thank gods," she mumbled, hurrying to craft services.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Okay, he's coming over, now remember what we talked about?" Missandei brushed off some cookie crumbs from Dany's parka lapel, nodding when Dany closed her eyes, mumbling her reply.</p><p> </p><p>"Deep breaths, he's just a guy, and you've basically seen him naked already."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly."</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know why she <em>liked</em> him so much. "Let's do this," she mumbled, turning around and smiling wide at Jon, who was coming over to them both, dressed again in the same outfit he had been earlier—jeans, boots, peacoat, and his dark curls tugged completely from his face now instead of half-up/half-down. She swallowed hard, trying not to look like a lunatic. "Hi Jon! Um, would you like one of these?" She offered him one of Missandei's famous Naathi coconut cookies. "They've got nuts in them, if you're allergic."</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, hesitating and took the cookie, mumbling. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"Um, coffee?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, sure."</p><p> </p><p>Unlike before, even on set, he did not have the same twinkle in his eyes or confident aura. Dany frowned momentarily—perhaps she misread it. She gestured to a seating area, just a couple or rusted, rickety chairs and tables since most people carried everything back to the office, trailers, or set. She sat down gingerly, vibrating in case she had to jump up and go deal with something.</p><p> </p><p>Loras finally showed up, thank Gods, so she had him dealing with a couple of Renly demands. She heard her headset hissing, lifting the earpiece up from around her neck and the soft Valyrian calling through, requesting she come to the production offices. She flicked it off, ignoring the demand. "So um, you live in Flea Bottom?" she asked, remembering where they had left off.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded quickly. "When I'm down here."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Where do you live otherwise?"</p><p> </p><p>"North."</p><p> </p><p>"I've been a few times."</p><p> </p><p>He cocked his head, smirking briefly. "It's nice to visit, little more difficult to live."</p><p> </p><p>She frowned; she didn't say it wasn't. She shrugged. "I liked it, very cold." She smiled politely. "So what do you do when you're not a double?"</p><p> </p><p>"School, university."</p><p> </p><p>"Same. I'm at film school."</p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes, briefly; she stiffened, expecting him to make some comment about <em>Rhaegar</em>. He didn't, just picked up his cookie, nibbled the edge and set it back down. She chuckled. He shrugged again. "It's not bad."</p><p> </p><p>"But you have a figure to keep," she teased.</p><p> </p><p>"Something like that."</p><p> </p><p>They chatted back and forth, Dany growing more comfortable now that he was fully dressed, but in a strange turn of events, he was more stilted, and gave one-word answers. Even seemed uninterested. She wrinkled her nose, annoyed. "Well," she said, after a painfully awkward moment of silence. She stood up quickly, chair clattering behind her. "I need to get back to set."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah sure." She watched him hurry off, back to the trailer where he could disrobe again. She scowled, turning to Missandei, who had come out of the trailer again with a fresh plate of cookies. "What was that? He barely acknowledged me! I was doing good too!"</p><p> </p><p>Missandei scowled. "Maybe he just...well..." She sighed, sheepish. "Maybe he's just...arrogant or something when he's standing around naked."</p><p> </p><p>"Like he's not interested in me anymore because I didn't ogle him nonstop?" Dany scowled. She didn't ogle him because she was so embarrassed by her reaction. It was also not professional. He should know better. She seethed, furious, this answer seemingly making more sense to her by the minute. "Well he's a pig then."</p><p> </p><p>"Rude."</p><p> </p><p>"Absolutely!" She checked her watch. "Ugh, I have to get back." Her stomach hurt, twisting around a couple times. It always sucked when your crush didn't like you back, if that's what this was. Crush? She barely knew him. Just kind of stumbled over herself a few times. Perhaps it was just the shock of seeing someone so handsome, so Northern, so...different.</p><p> </p><p>And he didn't try to get her to see his CV or headshots or pass his information to her brother. No, what did he say? He was a university student, studying history, "This pays the bills." Not an aspiring actor, director, whatever.</p><p> </p><p>That had been nice. Someone not using her. Except it still hurt a bit, his awkwardness, aloofness. She scowled, shoving her headset back on and flicking the pack. Renly was yelling for her. "See you later," she mumbled, grabbing a stack of cookies to placate him.</p><p> </p><p>Missandei waved. "Later."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Wait!"</p><p> </p><p>Renly looked up at Jon's yell, before they reset for another take in the bedroom. Dany was surprised to meet Val Wildling, who had appeared with Jon when he returned to set. She checked the form, but Val wasn't noted as being the female double. She was very friendly, long honey blonde hair she kept braided from her face, a happy grin on her lips. She wore a fluffy gray robe and MukLuks to keep her warm.</p><p> </p><p>When Dany asked if she needed anything, Val just joked, "all these guys to stop staring at my tits."</p><p> </p><p>She had a very nice way of disarming you like that, Dany found, before she dropped the robe instantly and hopped into the bed in a pair of boxer shorts with little bow and arrows all over them, since all they needed from her was her upper body.</p><p> </p><p>Jon on the other hand... Dany looked up at his shout. Val had gone off to use the restroom really fast. "Hang on," he called from the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Renly nodded for her. "Go find out, I don't feel like shouting."</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes. "Please."</p><p> </p><p>"Please."</p><p> </p><p>Dany went up to the bed, shoving her microphone up. "what's up?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jon made a face. "The tape is coming off."</p><p> </p><p>"Tape?"</p><p> </p><p>He lifted his brows, chuckling, once again at ease, different from how he'd been at the craft services table. "<em>The</em> tape," he emphasized, gray eyes darting down towards where his hand was currently holding an edge of the sock up.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" Dany flushed, her fingers fumbling in her belt. She spun it around, rummaging in the oversized fanny pack. "I've got some....um, here we go." She removed it and handed it to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," he mumbled. He cleared his throat. "Uh, can you help..."</p><p> </p><p>She gaped. "Help?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just get that blanket, wrap it around me."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh." Dany did as he directed, picking up one of the prop throws and wrapping it around him as he stood. He removed his hand once she had the blanket wrapped around his waist. Standing so close, like she had been this morning, she could smell the faintest bit of cigarette smoke, pine, and the coconut cookies. She swallowed her dry throat, hating that she was once more acting foolish.</p><p> </p><p>It was unbecoming of someone who considered themself to be above such things. She wasn't a silly schoolgirl who had never seen a man nude. Plus, she'd gotten over that thing, and discovered he was rude and cold, and quite probably a total dick because he was only nice when he was naked and probably expected her to be fawning over him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Arsehole.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She immediately stepped away, throwing the tape at him, a little too hard, and he frowned as it smacked against his chest before he caught it. "Hurry up, we can't waste all day on you." She stormed away before he said anything, annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Jon didn't say anything else to her during the remainder of the filming. Thank gods there wasn't a simulated sex scene with Val or she might have just quit. She left set before him, grabbing a bunch of camera equipment boxes to take with her, anything really, to escape him.</p><p> </p><p>As she was leaving the soundstage, she caught his eye. He frowned at her, a furrow appearing in his forehead, which should not have been as sexy as it was. She was irritated at him. Basically warm one moment and cold the next. She had no use for men like that. Or really at all. The focus was on school, work, and getting her screenplay finished. She shot him a dark glare, ignoring Val’s surprised look when the woman came over to talk to Jon.</p><p> </p><p>It was just a harmless little crush that unfortunately would end up nowhere. For the best. Dany dragged the heavy boxes down the lot, silently cursing her terrible taste and luck with men.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, Dany!”</p><p> </p><p>Dany turned at the shout, stopping hard when she saw Jon Snow jumping off the metal landing outside the trailer. She schooled her expression, feigning disinterest. “Yes? Is there something I can help you with?”</p><p> </p><p>He shifted on his feet; hands buried in his pockets. If she wasn’t mistaken, he might have been waiting for her, half dressed in his “street clothes” and the set clothing. He scowled, his nose wrinkling. “Aye, can we um, talk?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m very busy Mr. Snow.” At that, because the universe hated her, the headset squawked, volume loud enough for him to hear Renly calling a wrap for the day. She ground her teeth. “I still have things to do.” She spun around, intent on never seeing him— or his fine arse—again.</p><p> </p><p>Except he had different ideas, the loathsome sod.</p><p> </p><p>"Dany!" he jumped off the landing and over the steps—show off— running to catch up with her. He lightly touched her elbow, which had her jerking back, annoyed. His cheeks pinked. He mumbled, ducking his head. "Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you're sorry? which Jon Snow is this now?" she snapped. Maybe it was a long day and even longer night ahead of her, perhaps it was because she was going to be stuck doing all of Loras's work because unlike her, he didn't care about learning everything from the bottom up, or perhaps it was just her frayed nerves from being on edge around this man all day when normally she could have cared less. And she dated action star Khal Drogo for Seven's sakes!</p><p> </p><p>He blinked, taken aback. "Excuse me?"</p><p> </p><p>She snorted, pushing at his shoulder. "Oh excuse me, no excuse you! I know I was behaving a tad foolish earlier but i will not apologize. I was perfectly friendly to you, I took time out of my very busy day to have a coffee, I tried to talk to you and what? Because I didn't ogle at you or something on set that means I'm not worthy of conversation? Perhaps you wanted someone who only likes you for your <em>ass</em>-ets," she raved, emphasizing the first syllable. She scowled again. "Well I'm sorry Mr. Snow, I'm not someone who is going to salivate and fall over you because you have a nice bottom, I've got important things to do and I'm going to go do them!"</p><p> </p><p>And then she tripped.</p><p> </p><p>Thank the Seven she didn't fall completely over and make a fool of herself more than she already did. Oh no, it got worse.</p><p> </p><p>Because she tripped right into Rhaegar.</p><p> </p><p>"Daenerys! I've been looking for you!" Her big brother was of course followed by a series of sycophants, gazing up at the wunderkind of Westerosi cinema like he might start farting out brilliant ideas at any moment or ask them to star in his next production, or gods above even just spout into song and dance as he occasionally did, when the mood struck.</p><p> </p><p>Dany pushed at him. "Well I have to go Rhae."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh who is your friend?"</p><p> </p><p>She rolled her eyes, shoving her hand towards Jon. "He's no one."</p><p> </p><p>"Rhaegar Targaryen," Rhaegar schmoozed. He could really play both sides of things when he wanted. Right now he was behaving in production executive mode. Only Dany knew that he had also been known to cry and mope about the house in only a silk kimono as he couldn't find the perfect note for his latest song.</p><p> </p><p>"Jon Snow."</p><p> </p><p>After a few awkward moments, she extricated herself, turning and going back, while Rhaegar gathered some more followers who saw him from afar. Like a silver-haired pied piper, she thought, rolling her eyes and stomping away. Except it got worse, because now Jon Snow had caught up to her again.</p><p> </p><p>"Go pass your resume to him," she snapped, when he tried to say her name. "That's probably all you wanted from me, right? When I wouldn't talk about him, you're done with me. Like they all are."</p><p> </p><p>Jon drew back, offended. "I don't want that," he exclaimed. He laughed. "Dany do you know that Jon Snow isn't my real name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, it's a stage name. They all are."</p><p> </p><p>He frowned and looked around, nodding towards the trailer he'd been using. He muscled her up; she didn't have much of a choice it seemed as he'd crowded her with his warm body before she could turn away and soon found herself in a very nondescript trailer, his bag on a chair by a vanity table, which was scattered with the detritus of doubles and others who showed up long enough to film a scene for a couple days and then left. The life of transient actors.</p><p> </p><p>It was drab and while there was a simple built-in couch and tiny fridge, she knew was empty— because she hadn't filled it that morning— it felt rather confining, maybe because of the low ceilings and the fact that Jon Snow was standing so close to her she felt ready to fall straight onto the couch.</p><p> </p><p>And drag him with her.</p><p> </p><p>No, no, no! She shouted at the hedonistic, horny Dany that clearly was having these thoughts over rational, sane, intelligent Dany. She yanked off her headset and went to the buckle on her heavy utility belt, wanting to rid herself of its dragging weight. "Why did you bring me in here?" she demanded.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I didn't fancy the whole set hearing me say that my real name is Jon Stark." His eyebrows arched to his forehead, his lip curling with a smirk. "Cousin of actor Robb Stark, nephew of producer Lord Eddard Stark, and son of Lady Lyanna Stark."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Lady Lyanna Stark. The famous director. First woman to win a Daenys Award for Best Directing. Legend.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dany needed to sit down. She had posters of Lyanna Stark in her bedroom as a child. She had an autograph that Rhaegar got her when she was a child and kept it framed on her bloody nightstand. She blinked up at him, whispering. "Seriously?"</p><p> </p><p>"Aye." He shifted on his feet, mumbling. "So I don't give a frozen shit in the seventh hell about your brother."</p><p> </p><p>Well now it was her turn to feel small, the way she wished he would. He sat down in the chair across from her, rubbing his forehead with his hand. He shrugged, mumbling again, shrinking into himself. "I'm sorry I was rude. I was..." He flushed, cheeks red over his dark scruffy beard. "I like you."</p><p> </p><p>He whispered the last bit of it. She snapped her jaw closed, feeling like a fish gaping at him. She frowned, moving forward to look at him closer. She was very confused. "Um, so, you like me so you...are rude to me? But...on set..."</p><p> </p><p>"It's easy when I'm just doing the double scenes." His cheeks returned to their normal paleness, the embarrassment fading as he slipped into explanation. "I'm someone else. I don't mind it. It's just my arse. Who cares?"</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh everyone in Westeros and the Known World</em>. She kept her opinion on it to herself, listening intently. "I grew up with actors, Daenerys. I don't care if everyone stares at me. I'm someone else, kind of. But when we met outside and...and you started talking and I was..." He flushed deeper again; his embarrassment absolutely adorable. He raked his fingers through his hair, knocking his bun askew. He smiled, sheepish. "I don't do well with women, I'm not...they don't..." He stuttered adorably.</p><p> </p><p>And it hit Dany hard, smacked straight into her face like she'd fallen right on her feet again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's shy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes widened, trying to put it together. He happily took off his bottoms for the world to see his beautiful peachy arse, but he couldn't carry on a conversation with her over coffee? <em>He's as weird as I am</em>, she decided, smiling wider. And he didn't care about her connections. He <em>liked</em> her.</p><p> </p><p>He was stumbling again, trying to find words, and she interrupted, her fingers digging into the edge of the couch. "You like me?" she asked, almost giggled.</p><p> </p><p>"Um, yes?"</p><p> </p><p>Now she really did giggle. "And here I thought I was acting so dumb," she managed to get out, smiling, eyes twinkling. She bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry...I was stupid. I just...I get really defensive."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too." He smiled again, his gray eyes dancing. He no longer seemed as embarrassed. Now it was his turn to get more defensive. "And I know it seems weird, being bad with women but you know, taking off my clothes and stuff, so...I just...well, it's hard to explain...mpfh..."</p><p> </p><p>Dany did not want to listen to him ramble any longer, not when she figured that that soft, luscious set of lips could be busy doing other things. Like kissing her. If he couldn't have a conversation with her over coffee, surely, he wouldn't make the first move for a bit, and she wanted to know. She was always one for adventure, it seemed, and she'd tripped over herself enough today when it came to Jon Snow, now she wanted to level the playing field.</p><p> </p><p>Her arms went around his neck instantly, as his mouth hungrily opened beneath hers. His tongue speared between her teeth, as she groaned, ravenous, her fingers fumbling along his shirt collar, tugging at the buttons. His skin was so warm under her palms, which made sense as he didn't seem bothered by cold at all. <em>Gods he's a divine kisser</em>, she thought, as he moved his lips easily over hers, both of them syncing immediately, any awkwardness from their day of mistakes fading. She melted into his lap, half standing, and half crouched over him, and nipped at his tongue as he stroked it along her upper palate.</p><p> </p><p>She squealed, when he suddenly stood, her legs giving out until he snapped his arms underneath, cupping her arse in his palms and walked her over to the tiny little couch. When he dropped her down on it, she leaned back onto her elbows, lips swollen pink, kiss stung. Her heart thrummed, as fast as a hummingbird’s wings in her chest, anticipating what might happen next. There was a dark, feral look in his once stormy gray eyes, now black as coal. She nibbled her bottom lip and gasped, when he lunged for her, grabbing her mouth again with his, and hands pulling her hips up to meet his, where she rubbed them enticingly against the hardening bulge against the zipper of his jeans.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh my gods</em>, she thought, eyes rolling back in her head, blood rushing from her head down to her cunt, which squeezed against emptiness, already uncomfortably slick just from his hands stroking along her face to her neck and to the bottom of her shirt. She tore away from him long enough to let him pull it off her, tossed carelessly aside, and his hands filled with her breasts, contained in the very unsexy cotton red and blue polka dot bra. “Jon,” she mumbled, her fingers pulling apart his shirt, buttons easily breaking free of the holes. She bit down on his bottom lip, groaning with him. She cried out, as his mouth pressed over the cotton, sucking her nipple through it, his fingers tweaking at the exposed other one, now free of the cotton cup. “Oh my gods, fuck, that feels so good!” It had been such a long time, she was fairly certain she might come just from his mouth worrying at her nipples, alternating between each, tongue tracing and lips suckling.</p><p> </p><p>It had never been this <em>explosive</em> and desperate. To be honest, Dany had never had a quickie before. Never had a one-night stand. Never needed someone so desperately she threw caution and sanity and all rationality to the wind and just <em>took</em> them. It was breathtaking, quite literally, and she could not believe this was even happening, torn between stunned awe wanting to sit back and savor it and wanting to get his cock inside of her as soon as physically possible.</p><p> </p><p>She opted for the latter choice as she could look back on this memory in due time. Her fingers worked fast on his belt buckle, watching as he continued to play with her breasts and then move back to her mouth with one quick, lithe movement. The couch was small, but serviceable, and it was more than enough for what they wanted. She got her hands underneath his jeans and gasped, startled, when she wrapped her hands around warm, soft flesh and hard muscle. She pulled back, grinning at him, eyebrow quirking up. Jon smirked at her, shrugging a shoulder. “Makes it easier to change when you don’t need to worry about another layer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naughty boy,” she murmured, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>There was so much of him she wanted to touch, explore, and taste. The curves of his biceps and the bunching muscles in his back, the flat toned belly and the quivering lower muscles down near his hips. She wanted to sample that dark trail of hair she’d seen in the studio, trace her tongue on the delectable ‘v’ of muscle, but first she had to do something…something absolutely shameless.</p><p> </p><p>She’d seen it, certainly, but this was different.</p><p> </p><p>With her eyes on him, she cradled him against her thighs, his cock rubbing against her still denim clad crotch. She arched up against him, so she could lower her hands further and he growled, head falling to the crook of her shoulder, kissing her rapidly beating pulse. Her fingers traced over his spine and down…down…down….</p><p> </p><p>Palms flat, fingers curved, she scooped up the moneymaker, as it were, and squeezed as much as she could get into her hands, gasping out the only thing that came to her mind at that moment: “Wow.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon snorted, laughing, into her shoulder. He pulled away, eyes dancing, and laughed again. “Wow? That’s all you have to say?”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled, kissing him again, silencing anything further on the topic, because yes, squeezing his arse was certainly a ‘wow’ moment. It was soft, juicy, as ripe as a peach, and she reluctantly broke away long enough so he could rip off her jeans, pulling them hard enough to bring her boots off with them. It was frantic, the passion taking over, and she kissed him again, and again, hooking her fingers into that perfect arse—after of course taking a quick look at the front which she also planned to explore soon—pulling him towards her at the same moment he scooped her back up with one arm, his other slipping between them so he could rub at her clit a few times, sliding his fingers along her opening and gathering the wetness, making sure she was ready.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck now, gods Jon I can’t wait any longer,” she moaned. It hadn’t even been minutes and she needed him. She’d <em>never</em> been this ready before. It must have been building all day, from what she could piece together in her sex-addled mind.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, agreeing, and with a hard punch of his hips into hers, and an arch of her back and roll of her hips to his, he was seated inside of her. “Oh gods Dany, you’re so tight,” he mumbled, a whine escaping him when she squeezed her walls tighter, clamping around him like a vice. It had been some time and she closed her eyes, breathing hard as she adjusted, but she didn’t need long. She couldn’t take it, swiveling her hips up to encourage him to move. Her fingers dug into his fine arse, pulling him harder against her.</p><p> </p><p>“Move, gods Jon, move,” she begged, her head falling back over the armrest and her leg lifted up over Jon’s elbow, allowing him to stroke even deeper, if that were possible. It was a glorious feeling, the fire stoking inside of her with every thrust, her breasts pressed against his chest and her mouth finding his again as they kissed, messy, needy.</p><p>It did not take long for either of them, with Dany only needing a few more strokes of his thumb over her clit, his mouth latched to her nipple again, and she was coming—hard. Her eyes sprang open when it first hit, mouth dropping in surprise. It started like a tiny wave, growing and growing, until she couldn’t breathe, white light flashing in front of her as the tidal wave finally slammed down, bringing her tumbling with it. She clenched around him, sweat slicked to her skin, her fingers digging and tearing at his arse as he continued to fuck her into the couch, grunting and groaning with her, until he was coming too, spilling hot inside of her, his long, relieved groan muffled into her damp shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Dany didn’t even realize she’d forgotten to ask about a condom, but she was on the pill, so she supposed they could have that awkward conversation soon enough. She didn’t know why she trusted this literal stranger like she did. He gathered her in his arms, shifting and turning so he could flop to the side, with her still wrapped around him. She didn’t let go, nails embedded in his skin, her head falling to his sweat-slicked chest.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, their breathing returning to normal, did she lift her eyes up to meet his. They stared at each other a moment, until the giggles overcame them. She pressed a kiss over his pec muscle, as he dropped one to the top of her head, arm wrapped around her shoulders. “Wow,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow? That’s what you have to say?” she teased, throwing his words back at him.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled, sheepish, and shrugged. “You leave me speechless, Daenerys.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty words.” She rose up and moved over him, kissing lightly, and about to say that she wanted to see the front part of him now; she didn’t know if the modesty socks had sizes, she needed to verify if he actually did fit the extra-large ones, should that be a thing, but she didn’t get a chance.</p><p> </p><p>The door pushed open; she swore she locked it or maybe he did. Jon whipped his head up at the same time she did, both of their skulls cracking together. “Ow!” they shouted, yelling at the same time. “Rhaegar!”</p><p> </p><p>“Daenerys!” Rhaegar exclaimed, covering his hands with his hand. “My gods! I thought I saw you come in here and wanted to see if you needed a ride home!”</p><p> </p><p>“Get out Rhae!” she shrieked, cheeks flaming, mortified.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, so sorry! Carry on! Er…maybe not…”</p><p> </p><p>“GET OUT!”</p><p> </p><p>The door slammed behind him. Dany leaped to her feet, racing over and flicked the lock, groaning and turning to hit her head backwards against the cheap metal. She flinched, looking over at Jon, who had merely lifted his jeans back up and over his hips, tucking himself back in. “Sorry,” she mumbled. “Gods, you probably can’t handle me now.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon shook his head, smiling. “Remember,” he murmured, getting up and walking over to her. He pushed a lock of silver hair away from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. He shrugged. “I don’t really care about your brother. I care about you.”</p><p> </p><p>She warmed all over again, no longer embarrassed, but <em>happy</em>. “Yeah?” she whispered, eyes fluttering closed with the soft press of his mouth over hers, his lips gentle. She sighed, arms snaking back around his neck. After a moment of sweet, gentle kisses later, she broke away to press her nose to his, chuckling. “So Jon Snow, um, would you like to…give me a ride home?”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed. “I think that can be arranged.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to see more of you for…research.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh aye,” she laughed, smacking her hand over his now denim-clad cheek. He flinched. She arched a brow. “Too hard?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he said, rubbing idly at the offended spot. “Your nails are a little sharp.” He smirked. “I may have to say no to a few upcoming jobs now. Thanks to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be sorry, but I have to say…” She shrugged, thinking of all the people who had seen his butt on film but didn’t know it belonged to such a kind, thoughtful, sweet man. She pulled him back in for a kiss. “I think I’d like to be the only one to see it for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that can certainly be arranged.”</p><p> </p><p>They made their way back to her place—shockingly only two blocks away from his—where she spent the remainder of the night—and called in sick the next day—to ‘screen test’ his assets, as it were. And he passed with flying colors.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>